Broken Hunters
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE Repost, Revise. Robin goes to hunt a sick witch that dismembers his victims alone. Amon regrets the day he woke up late, causing his partner to hunt alone. Amon angst. Amon and Robin pairing kinda. Dark. Very. And sick. A few lines added. R&R!


Broken Hunters Repost and Revised slightly

Oneshot Dark AR angst

Summary: Robin goes to hunt a sick witch that dismembers his victims alone. Amon regrets the day he woke up late, causing his partner to hunt alone. Amon angst. Amon and Robin pairing...kinda? Dark. Very. And sick. A few lines added.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

----

The young fire witch's breathing sped up as the hunter had now become the hunted. She raced throughout the old meat packaging factory, the cold air whipping at her hair and dress. She noticed a light, a light coming from underneath the door! If she could only get to it…but what good would that do? She couldn't call anyone for help, the witch had taken her phone. Maybe…Amon was on his way right now and would find her! Yes, that small glimmer of hope kept the young fire witch going. She ran towards it, hoping against hope that her pursuer had not found her yet.

She tripped over her long dress, cursing herself for not listening to Dojima about better clothes. She tried to get up but she felt a sharp pain in her ankles. _No time to worry about that now_, she thought to herself as an evil laugh echoed through the empty walls. Ignoring the pain, the young huntress got up and limped towards the door.

Robin swung it open and was greeted by darkness.

---Meanwhile . . . ---

"What do you mean she's not answering?" The dark hunter growled at the hacker.

"Exactly what I said, Robin isn't picking up." Michael replied typing madly, trying to find any trace of his only friend.

The older man stormed out of the building, determined to find the girl by himself. Once he reached his car, his steps began to falter. _Robin…where are you?_ He opened his car door and started up the car, her scent filled his car, calming him down enough so he could focus. Just then the passenger door flew open. Karasuma entered.

"The chances of finding Robin will be better if there were more than one person searching," she said to him.

Amon nodded, his thoughts becoming fuzzy again. Why? Why why why? He berated himself for sleeping in late which resulted in his partner going on a hunt by herself. He didn't know why he felt this way. Maybe if he hadn't been pushing her so much and praised her once in a while instead of always belittling her, _maybe _she would have waited. She was doing this to prove herself, she was doing it to show she was no longer a little girl, but most of all she was _not_ useless.

"We're here." Karasuma announced to Amon, snapping the brooding hunter out of his daze. He grunted and left the car faster than Karasuma could keep up with him.

The second Amon stepped into the building, he felt something was wrong. A hysterical laugh echoed, followed by a small gasp. It wasn't too far away. Amon ran towards the sound, bursting through the locked door…horrified at the sight that greeted him.

The insane witch that Robin was suppose to hunt was cutting up something, blood pooled around them. It was then that he noticed the bodies of his victims hanging around the room, dismembered. It made even Amon sick to his stomach. He quickly reached for his gun then aimed only to find that the witch had disappeared, leaving a pile of bloody, black shreds of clothing in his wake.

Amon turned…but felt something was calling to him. He walked over to the pile, human curiosity getting the better of him and poked it with his gun. It was only then was he appalled. He felt something reaching up his throat and had no choice but to empty his stomach.

Karasuma walked in after Amon's vomiting fit and notice the older hunter's red eyes…She turned her attention to the pile nearby, the blonde hair still clinging to a scape, and gasped. Her eyes filled up with tears, _this can't be happening!_ It was too sickening to even think of it.

"Where's Robin!" She shouted, not wanting to believe the heart of the team was gone.

"She's dead." Amon choked out.

Karasuma walked over to the older hunter and patted him softly. Practically everyone at the office knew of his feelings towards Robin…everyone but Robin and Amon himself that is. Strong emotions washed over the woman, confusion, anger, emptiness, and…eternal loneliness at his loss.

She pulled away quickly, not wanting to pry any deeper but Amon didn't even seem to notice, he was still looking at the limbs hidden within the clothing.

To make matters worst, the witch then dropped pieces of his latest victim over the distraught hunter and the disgusted huntress. A rain of blood soon followed, that horribly laughing filling the room as the door slapped shut.

"What is your regret hunters?" The insane witch asked.

Amon's once cold eyes were now empty, deprived of any emotion whatsoever. Robin…was gone, her blood soaked his clothes, her remains surrounded him. She was gone…and she wasn't coming back. She wouldn't be there for him anymore, she would never smile at him…it was only now that he understood that he…that he actually…loved…her. Life seemed so bleak now.

Like a mindless puppet, Amon picked himself up slowly, blood running down his pale face. He turned to look up at the insane witch, its eyes glowing red.

"I regret meeting _her_." Amon whispered before a gun shot rang out.

----------------------------------------------------------

Amon laid on his bed, memories of a month ago were still on his mind. Would he ever be free of this heart-wrentching guilt? Robin was dead and he was waiting to die. His eyes narrowed, but _they_ kept on saving him, bringing back to this hell on earth. Amon slowly rose, getting ready for yet another day at work.

He stared at himself in the mirror…his hair was longer, more messier. He hadn't shaved and rarely took care of himself. What's the use? The only person he lived for was gone forever, he tried to go to her yet the idiots at the STN always knew when he was thinking about ending his meaningless life. He growled, his fist making impact with the mirror, shattering it into a million smaller pieces while blood poured out of his fist.

It…felt good. There was a rather large shred sticking out, he slowly took it out and held it to his wrist. Pain greeted the broken hunter as blood flowed out quickly. He smiled. This felt really good. He did it again to his other wrist, this time making his wound deeper and slitting his wrist longer. He closed his eyes in a sick ecstasy.

Pain, physical pain chased away the emotional one. The world was slowly losing its color, it had already lost its brightness the day Robin left this world.

Suddenly the image of Robin frowning at him went into his mind's eye. He opened them only to see a flame engulfed Robin pouting at him. Shocked, the dark hunter reached out to her only to grasp air…and have her disappear. Amon fell to his knees in despair.

"Why?…" he asked to no one in particular, his words interrupted by sobs. "Why…" This was the first time he cried for his angel, his little bird that would never brighten up his day.

Right at that moment, a common saying made its way into his mind, 'You don't know what you've got until it's gone.' Now these words had become a dreadful reality. She was gone. Robin had been taken from him so cruelly and without the slightest reason. From one second to the other she had been gone…killed by a soulless madman. She had been murdered immediately...hopefully, Amon didn't want Robin to feel any pain.

He shook his head and chuckled, no, she had to have died painfully. That witch had hacked her into pieces while she was still alive. It wasn't until later that that found out that the witch had the ability to cancel out another's craft. From what they could tell, that poor excuse for a being injected little Robin with some sort of drug that caused her to bleed less and stay awake while be brutally did crimes against her. So innocent . . . So fragile. She was a treasure to be protected and yet, Amon had sent her out alone to be slaughtered like sheep. She deserved better, much better.

Amon wished he could have held her body close to him but even that was taken away by that…"Witch." Amon spat out venomously.

There were so many things left unsaid, undone by the both of them. Robin was taken away from him at the young age of only 17. Oh how much he wished to have used all the time spent together, all those moments shared to tell what was in his heart, back then he had been afraid to his deepest core of the tiny chance that she might reject him. Now, however, that all seemed so childish and over-cautious. Always had he waited for something to happen in his favor, for a sign to reassure his mind not giving the slightest bit of trust in himself and his judgments.

Now it seemed he had waited too long, somewhat robbed himself of the chance to ever tell her. In addition to the hatred he felt against Robin's murderer, he started to feel an even more intense hatred against himself.

Why hadn't he ever told her? Why didn't he save her? She trusted him time and time again with her life, her life was his…as his belonged to her. He should have saved her, he should easily be able to after all he had been through, after everything the two partners had been through.

Amon stumbled into his room and slowly rested on the bed.

He sighed. He couldn't and didn't want to accept the fact that she was gone now, that she would never come back. Never again would he be able to see her smile, hear her laugh, look into her stunning emerald eyes. No. It simply couldn't be true. If there only were a way to get her back…

Amon closed his eyes as a pounding on the door was heard. He prayed that it was too late to save his life, there was a long trail of blood leading from his bathroom to his bed as well as a pool of the crimson liquid forming around him.

It felt so good, dying felt like a well deserved vacation. The pain was new, he hadn't felt anything like it since she died. So good, almost as good as his fantasies of her, tangled together in bed. A fantasy of what could have been.

In the very back of his mind, he had the strong feeling that he should not give up on her, that she was not gone forever, but would be back some day, as if nothing had ever happened. There was also that voice screaming at him to let Sakaki in, to get help…to live, if not for himself than live the life that his never-to-be lover could not…and will never have the chance.

Yes, this was most likely just a usual feeling in this sort of situation, something that happened to everybody who lost a beloved one. However, Amon had always been one to trust his instincts and this time they were demanding him not to push away this feeling, but to keep it in mind. But it was too late now…his eyelids became heavy…Amon closed them one last time. He knew he wasn't going to see her ever again, but the pain of life without her was too much to bare. He was going to hell to burn for his sins. Robin would be in heaven, happy. Maybe she'd forget him. Yes, it was for the best. Alone, but never lonely.

In his last moments of life, he saw Sakaki break down the door, horror and amazement in his eyes. For one brief, fleeting moment, Robin was there. Flames licked her form as she took Amon to hell. She gave up heavenly pleasure in exchange for Amon and his soul, to burn in hell with him. Together . . . forever . . .


End file.
